vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilia Amitola
Summary Ilia Amitola is a supporting character appearing primarily in Volumes 4-5 of RWBY. She is a young chameleon Faunus with tan skin, light gray eyes, and brown hair tied up in a ponytail which curls up at the end— similarly to a chameleon's tail. Ilia grew up in Mantle, though her parents, who worked in the mines, wanted something better for their daughter. Thus, they enrolled her in an Atlas program and told her to disguise her Faunus heritage so she would fit in with the higher society. Managing to actually make some friends and blend in quite well, everything was going well until reports came in that the mines had suffered a cave-in which resulted in the deaths of her parents. Her friends simply laughed at the news, causing Ilia to uncontrollably change color and reveal her secret. Suddenly her so-called friends were afraid of her, and she assaulted them in retaliation. Following this incident, Ilia was compelled to join the Faunus-run organization known as the White Fang. It was here that she met, befriended, and eventually developed unrequited romantic feelings for Blake Belladonna. These feelings made it all the worse for her when Blake unexpectedly left the White Fang. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Ilia Amitloa Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Likely 19 (Should be the same age as Blake Belladonna) Classification: Faunus (Chameleon), former White Fang member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery (Expert whip user), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses. Being a Faunus gives her enhanced hearing and grants her night vision), Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Camouflage, Electricity Manipulation (With Lightning Lash), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Able to fight extensively and on par with the likes of Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna in close quarters) Lifting Strength: Class K (Grappled with Sun Wukong) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Able to tank many blows from the likes of Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High (Has fought against Blake and, later, members of the White Fang for extended periods of time) Range: Several tens of meters with Lightning Lash Standard Equipment: Lightning Lash Intelligence: Above Average (Ilia is an incredibly competent fighter who frequently uses the environment to her advantage. She uses her camouflage to blend in with her surroundings and catch opponents off guard, but this ability also gives her an immense edge in stealth. Her skill allowed her to go toe-to-toe with both Blake and Sun. In addition, for years she was able to prevent her friends and everyone else in the Atlas program from discovering her identity as a Faunus.) Weaknesses: Very emotional at times. Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lightning Lash:' Ilia Amitola's weapon of choice, a weapon that functions as both a blade and whip able to load Dust inside two chambers positioned near the handle. It is shown to be loaded with Lightning Dust, and is able to extend by pulling on the trigger, allowing for long-range combat with an opponent. Ilia is also able to fire blasts of lightning from the tip of the blade. *'Camouflage:' Ilia's Faunus trait allows her to change the color of her skin, eyes and hair. This gives her the ability to hide from others by blending in with the environment, which she uses with great skill. Like a real chameleon, her skin seems to change with her emotions. For example, in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", when she becomes frustrated, her skin turns red, and her hair, eyes and skin spots turn yellow. Following this, she takes on a more sorrowful expression, with her skin turning green and her hair, eyes and skin spots turning blue. In certain cases, her eyes or skin spots may change without her skin changing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Hikage (Senran Kagura) Hikage's Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:RWBY Category:Internet Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Eye Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Whip Users Category:Faunus Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Skin Users Category:Hair Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 8